An abduction or two runaways?
by CMMarvelfan
Summary: When two 16 year olds mysteriously disappear it's up to the BAU to find them. But is this really an abduction or are these two running away from their lives? And the thing that connects them is that they have two classes together and they don't even know each other.
1. Where it all starts

**Boston, Massachusetts-8:38am**

It was a crisp autumn morning with the cold wind breezing through the students hair as they were getting of the bus chatting away to their friends and pushing past one student who was walking very slowly, Alicia walks as fast as she can but her bag was slowing her down and momentarily blames herself for putting too much stuff into her backpack. As she enters the campus she heads off to the humanities block where her first lesson, Modern World History took place.

Another student walking slowly from the other side of that same block also wishes he didn't put so many things in his bag but as he finally reaches his class he sees all his classmates staring intensely at their phones, he sighs as he knew this was a normality before classes start and this meant that he didn't socialise with many of his classmates and the class would be very awkward at talking to each other as most students only know how to talk to people using social media. The teacher signals them to enter and as the students rush in he walks in with Alicia who both are last due to their bags weighing them down.

 **BAU HQ, Quantico, Virginia-14:28pm**

"And that is last time Alicia Hope and Brandon Hull were last seen together, before they disappeared from their school." Informed Penelope Garcia the BAU's resident technical analyst, who was pointing towards the screen with the footage of them and their high school photo.

"Are we sure they didn't just runaway? I mean it is sometimes the case with teenagers their age?" Questioned Derek Morgan.

"There's no reason as to why they would runaway, if you look at their report they get good grades, have 100% attendance and their home life seemed to be stable." Answered Emily Prentiss.

"Maybe we should look into their home life? It may not be all peachy clean as we suspect" said David Rossi as everyone faced him to see what the eldest profiler had to say.

"When were they last seen not together?" Questioned Spencer Reid.

"For Alicia it was 11:37, she was supposed to go to her next class which was Graphic Design which started at 11:40 but she never attended and Brandon was supposed to be in Chemistry at 10:50 but went to the nurses office as he was claiming that he wasn't feeling well and he was supposed to have computer science at 11:40 but he also never attended and they were supposed to have their next at 13:35 which was English literature but they never attended and that was when they realised they went missing and called local law enforcement." Garcia answered

"Maybe they tried to runaway but failed and then someone took advantage of that and took the opportunity to abduct them? Jenifer Jareau or JJ theorised.

"24% of child abductions are done by strangers, 49% are done by family members or relatives and 27% of abductions are acquaintances abductions." Spencer Reid blurted half answering JJ's question.

"We know what the statistics are- 99% of children who are abducted are killed in the first 24 hours" everyone said in sync interrupting what Aaron Hotchner or Hotch was about to say.

"Garcia you'll be coming with us as you may need to hack into their school logins and find out their online activity from both school and home." Hotch said as Garcia nodded in agreement.

"Wheels up in twenty" Hotch stated before everyone started leaving the briefing room.

 **A/N- this is my first fanfic so I'm all up for constructive criticism and just to let all know I'm from the UK so I will spell things differently and I may get the school years wrong as they are different in the UK so let me know if I do make any mistake with the American school system. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The BAU join in

**"Don't handicap your children by making their lives easy"- Robert A. Heinlein (said by Hotch)**

 **On the jet**

"So what do we know about these two victims?,"Asked Morgan who was sitting next to Garcia with her laptop in front of her and Hotch who was in front of him and Reid sitting next to him while Rossi and JJ were sitting on the couch along with Emily who was leaning on the edge of the couch.

"Well they both have very good grades and are very hard working in their respective classes according to their teachers," Garcia informed them.

"So the only link between these two is that there in the same classes which is English Literature and Modern World History and that's it there is nothing else that connects them, they don't even follow each other on their social media accounts," Emily said as she read from the file that was about Alicia and Brandon.

"According to teachers they don't talk to each other before entering the class and sit on the other side of the classroom and the only time they talked to each other was in a group project in history but that in April," JJ said as she was confused as how to how they communicated outside of school.

"They are 11th graders so maybe they talked to each other at a recent party and planned their possible runaway?"Rossi questioned.

"But they aren't your stereotypical teenagers who go to parties and get drunk, there the ones who stay at home doing homework, watching TV talking to their friends and according to their parents they aren't very social outside of school but in school they are very social according to other students in their year but don't stray into the popular groups and everyone says that their nice to anyone and will take the opportunity to talk to anyone who has a free lesson or not on their phones whilst waiting for class and are very helpful and supporting to anyone who needs it," Stated Reid who read the whole file on the two 16 year olds before anyone else due to him reading at 20,000 per minute and his eidetic memory.

"Seems like people say very different things about the both of them whether it's from their parents, friends or classmates and their teachers," Explained Rossi who was wondering which statement was true.

"Oh Rossi your statement was correct about one of them of how they life isn't all peachy clean, it turns that Alicia's parents divorced when she was 8 years old and her dad remarried to Sara Hayes who is a captain of a bomb squad unit," Garcia said as she went off to the back to go and grab coffee for her and Morgan.

"Why wasn't it in the report, we should know everything about them including their family," JJ questioned looking annoyed at the fact that they weren't informed of Alicia's families past.

"I don't know but I just got it right now, I sent them an email as to why we weren't informed of her parents divorce," Said Garcia as she was carrying two cups of coffee back to her seat and gave one to Morgan.

"Hey where's mine?!," Asked Reid looking annoyed that Garcia never gave him a cup of coffee. Just as she was about to say something Hotch interrupted her and gave her and Reid his famous Hotch glare.

"Where's her mum now?," Asked Hotch, wondering why his resident geniuses were fighting about who should get each other coffee.

"She is in New York, where she is the CEO of a company," Answered Garcia

"So Alicia probably went off to New York to see her mother," Rossi said but Emily put in some more information about Rossi's idea.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why Brandon would go with her and not only that, but she visited her mum two weeks ago, so why would she go back and why would Brandon go with her and if he didn't where did he go cause his parents aren't divorced and everything in his family seems okay," Emily explained.

"It takes at least 3 hours to get to New York from Boston by train so she would already be in New York depending what time she took the train and probably went to see her mum and then her mum would've informed the her dad and her stepmom," Reid said looking confused as to where they went.

"When we land Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia you go to the Precinct and meet the detective in charge and talk to the parents and set up while me, JJ and Reid will go to the school and interview the friends, classmates and teachers there and we'll meet up with you guys at the Precinct once we're done with the interviews and Garcia I want you to find out how they communicated with each other." Hotch explained to them and everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Boston, Massachusetts, Boston PD-16:23pm**

"Are you Detective Matt Pierce?," Asked Rossi, while Emily was beside him with Morgan and Garcia standing together at the back.

"Yes, you must be the agents from the BAU, we're glad you were able to come and help us," Explained Matt Pierce.

"I'm SSA David Rossi, this is SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Derek Morgan and this is our technical analyst Penelope Garcia" introduced Rossi as the others shook the detectives hand.

"I thought there were more of you?," Questioned Pierce.

"Our Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner is with our other agents SSA Jenifer Jareau and SSA Dr Spencer Reid at their school interviewing the friends and teachers, do you know where we could set up?," Explained Rossi.

"You can set up in the boardroom at the back we set up everything for you," Said Pierce as he walked over to the boardroom while the others followed.

"Detective Sam Mason is already at the school so he should be able to help out your agents," said Pierce while Rossi nodded and the others helping Garcia set up and going over the information that was placed on the whiteboard.

"Where's the Captain?," Asked Morgan.

"He's in the interview room, but he isn't interviewing the parents.," Sighed Pierce.

"Then what is he doing?" Questioned a confused Prentiss.

"He's waiting to be interviewed," Said Pierce while the others soon understood what he meant.

 **Boston Academy-16:37**

You must be from the BAU, I'm Detective Sam Mason." Mason introduced himself as he walked over to the three agents in black coats.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Jenifer Jareau and Dr Spencer Reid," Introduced Hotch as he pointed to JJ and Reid who standing beside him, while JJ shook the detectives hand and Reid gave an awkward wave.

"Alicia's friends are over there and Brandon's friends are also over there to, we spilt them up so it would be easier for you guys," Mason told them as he pointed to the left and the right side of the room.

"Reid you go and talk to Brandon's friends, JJ you go and talk to Alicia's friends and I'll go and talk to their teachers," ordered Hotch as he walked off to find the teachers in the staffroom or in their classrooms.

 **Boston PD-16:49**

"So they just disappeared?," Asked Pierce as he stared at the board full of information and about the two teens.

"I wouldn't say they just disappeared they have to have gone somewhere, their passports haven't been taken according to CSI so they aren't somewhere across the country," Emily explained to him as she was putting her coat on to go to Alicia's and Brandon's homes and see what's missing with Morgan.

"So where the hell did they go?," he questioned looking at his watch.

 **East side of Boston-12:35**

"Take a left and go straight ahead," Alicia said to herself as she followed the directions on her phone until she accidentally bumped into someone she recognised.

"Alicia!"

"Brandon!"

They both said each other's name in sync.

"What the hell are you doing here?!," he shouted at her flailing his arms in the air and waiters for her answer.

"What am I doing here! What are you doing here! Your meant to be in class, not here!," she asked also flailing her arms around.

"My class was cancelled cause Ms Fall was ill and had to go home!," he explained to her slowly calming himself down.

"Same here Mr Ramirez was ill that's why Graphics was cancelled and Ms Fall is here she isn't ill I saw her on my way out," she said explaining to him that he's missing class right now.

"Wait Mr Ramirez is ill?!, I saw him when as I went out of the nurses room, after I was told that class was cancelled," he said with a confused look on his face wondering what the hell was going on.

"Who told you class was cancelled?," asked Alicia with a worried look.

"Principal Layton!," they both said in sync once again.

"Okay I'm going to donate these clothes to charity as they are weighing me down and I'm guessing your doing the same since your here and we get back to school and ask Principal Layton why the hell he lied to us," Alicia said as she walked off find the charity shop, while Brandon followed in pursuit.

"Hey kids! You looking for that shop I can give you lift it will be much quicker!," an unknown man shouted at them.

"No thanks we're good we can make it from here sir!," Brandon kindly said as he pulled Alicia's hand to take her away from danger.

"Ow! What was that for? I know the dangers you didn't have to pull me away I'm very capable of handling these things on my own, I don't need a man to save me!," she said pulling away from him.

"I know but I thought he was going to kidnapped us," he sighed.

"It's alright we're nearly there anyway, come on," she said as she took the lead.

"Alicia slow down! We're not in the bloody army!" He said breathlessly as he tried to catch up.

"Sorry can't help it! I'm just angry at the principal." She explained with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey I am to but that doesn't mean you walk off like a solider alright?,"

She looked at him with no response and he turned around to see what's bothering her and saw a man in black jumper.

"Is everything okay kids? You guys should be in school?," he said creepily.

"We're just about to, but we need to drop off a few things at the charity shop," he explained in a panicked look.

All of a sudden shock hit Alicia's eyes as she saw what she think she saw; a taser.

"Brandon run!," she quickly said as she dragged him to run off and they went as fast as they could until they thought they couldn't see him and then he jumped from behind them and tackled them to the ground as he quickly tasered them and took them to his van.


	3. The clues start to unravel

**Boston PD- 16:55pm**

"Maria King should be coming in soon, she's just landed and is getting the fastest train here,are you going to be interviewing the parents?," Pierce questioned and informed Rossi as he looks through the interview rooms windows at his captain and his step wife holding each other in support with sadness on his.

"Yes and are you sure you should be a part of this?" Asked Rossi as he also looked through the window

"Sorry…what?," Pierce asked with uncertainty.

"Are you sure that you want to be a part of this?, I mean are you close to the family?," asked Rossi with concern.

"Yes I'm perfectly capable and yes I am close to the family but that won't affect my work ethic in this investigation Agent Rossi," he said confidently as he stared him down.

"I'm not saying you are, I don't want you to be affected too much by this case,okay?," assured Rossi as he tried to calm the detective down.

"Okay," Pierce said as he walked away while Rossi headed to the interview room.

"Captain Hope, Mrs Hayes-Hope I'm SSA David Rossi with the FBI I'm here to find out more about your daughter; Alicia," Rossi calmly said as he grabbed a chair and sat opposite of the couple.

We've told the police everything we can remember!" Cried a tearful Sara Hayes.

"Look I know what your going through is hard but if you want your daughter back you need to tell me everything you can as it could help us," Rossi explained kindly. Sara and Robert nodded slowly still with tears in their eyes.

"Has Alicia been acting strange for the last few weeks?" Questioned Rossi as he looked them with assurance.

"No she hasn't she's been acting strange, she's been herself and she hasn't met anyone for the past few weeks," explained Robert as he kept holding his 2nd wife's hand.

"What about today? Did she seem put off say anything that she wouldn't normally say to you two?" Questioned Rossi once again.

"Nope, she hasn't, she says the things that she always says before she heads out the door and on to the bus," Sara said as she tries her best to recall what happened in the morning.

"Do you think she would actually runaway?! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK THAT! THERES NO REASON AS TO WHY SHE WOULD RUNAWAY!" Shouted Robert in anger at Rossi as the whole precinct turned around and looked at the interview room's windows to see what's going on.

"I understand your angry but you need to calm down! You shouting isn't going to help, we need to rule out everything and that includes her running away." Assured Rossi as he tries to calm the angered captain down.

"Can you tell me anything else?" Rossi said as he prepared his notepad to see what they were about to say.

 **Alicia Hope's Home-17:07pm**

"I feel weird going through her room," Morgan uncertainly said as he looked through her class notes in one of her ring binders.

"And why's that?," Emily questioned as she searched under her unmade bed.

"You know, going through a girls room who happens to have a father as captain of a precinct, I mean to think that your own daughters room would become a crime scene is a horrible thought," Morgan said still looking uncomfortable from going though her stuff that was meant to be private, he got his phone out and called Garcia.

"Hey baby girl, I got Alicia's laptop here and I'm about to tell you her IP address see if you find anything in her recent history," he informed her by calling him her pet name which was just friendly flirting between the two and they always remained just friends.

"Yep sure I'm already what is it chocolate thunder?," she said through the phone getting ready to type and find out what her IP address was.

"Okay her IP address is 5987431…you got that Garcia?," he questioned as he heard nothing but typing coming through his phone.

"I've got nothing, unless you count her researching stuff for school, watching YouTube videos and going on her social media pages then there is nothing suspicious at all but I will keep on digging and find out more! Garcia out!" Said the technical analyst through the phone as he hung up on him.

"Lets go through her closet she might have some things missing" Prentiss said as she walked up to the dark oak closet that held all of her clothes and anything else she kept in there and opened the doors, as she went through her closet she saw at the back and as she pulled the clothes out she saw that there were seven hangers all of which didn't have any clothes on.

"Okay see here there are no clothes on all seven of theses hangers so either she just didn't put any clothes on there or she took those clothes with her," Emily theorised whilst still looking through her closet.

"So why would she runaway? Her mum is on her way to the precinct so she isn't with her so where would she go?" Questioned Morgan as he tried to find evidence of why should would runaway.

"Come on Alicia why and where did you runaway to?," Emily questioned once again.

 **Boston Academy- 16:50pm**

Spencer walked over to the final person in Brandon's group and introduced himself.

"I'm Doctor Spencer Reid with the FBI, can you tell me your name and anything about Brandon please?," Reid calmly questioned the boy.

"Oh…erm…I'm.…er…Jack Lane I'm Brandon's best friend since Kindergarten, and I know what your thinking but he didn't runaway there's no reason as to why he would and yes he was perfectly fine before he disappeared." Explained Jack as he pleaded to to the agent in front of him, hoping that he'll believe him.

"And what makes you think that?," asked Reid as he saw the concern in the best friends eyes.

"Whenever there's something wrong with either one of us we tell each other what it is and we tell the truth because that's what best friends do, they let each other know when something is wrong with them and whatever's wrong with him he doesn't keep it to himself," the boy said once again with tears slowing dropping from his eyes.

"Sometimes friends don't tell each other what's wrong with them because they think they can handle it on their own which isn't true, are you sure he would tell you everything with what's wrong with him?"

"Erm?…I'm not sure…I know he tells me everything…oh no! You don't think that he actually ran away!.…he would tell me, he never keeps things from…I should've known, I'm such a horrible friend!…it's all my fault that he's gone! I should've confronted him, I shouldn't of believed him when he said he was okay every time I asked him!" Cried out Jack as he started shaking and panicking about how he failed as a best friend.

"Hey, calm down this is not your fault, it's no ones fault okay how could you've known, your a good best friend and that matters, okay?" Spencer said as he tried to calm him down from his hysteria.

"Okay" sniffled Jack as he looked into Reid's eyes and asked "who's fault was it then?"

"I…don't know, I'm sorry but we will find him" he said as he left him to be on his own and went to the detective.

"How distraught is he?" Asked Mason as he looked over to the boy who may have lost his best friend.

"Very, I think he thinks that it's his fault that his friend disappeared." Replied Reid.

"But it isn't," Mason said back as he tried to make sense of what Reid said.

"People either blame themselves or others when someone goes missing it's normal." Reid said as he saw JJ walk over to them with sadness on her face.

"I'm guessing you didn't find out much then." Reid said to JJ.

JJ nodded to him as she started to say the same things Reid found out from Jack and how she blames herself.

"Let's hope Garcia finds anything on their search history." JJ said with hope.

Hotch walked down the long corridor heading to see the final teacher who taught the two English literature, he saw the door and knocked hoping he would see the teacher and lucky for him he was , Hotch heard him say "come in" and he entered.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, I'm with the FBI, are you Mr John McCain?" Asked Hotch went over to him.

"Yes I am, what do you need?," answered the teacher.

"I'm here to ask some questions about your two students Alicia Hope and Brandon Hull, I believe your the one who made the 911 call?" Asked Hotch as he saw panic in the teachers eyes.

"Er.…yes I am their teacher and both students are brilliant at their subject and are very hard working students and before you ask, no they haven't been acting strange." Mr McCain explained avoiding the 911 call he made.

"Can I ask why you made the 911 call? I mean surely you must've thought they we're bunking and not missing, I mean how on earth did you come to that conclusion?" Hotch asked as he stared into the eyes of nervous teacher who was looking through the window rather than at him.

"Whatever you say will be kept confidential and will stay in this room," Hotch assured to him as turned around to see what was bothering the teacher.

"You know what.…I'm done here, you can leave now Agent," he said angrily as he walked over to the door held it open for him to leave.

"If you know anything then please don't hesitate to call me," Hotch reassured him once again and gave him his card and walked out of the door. McCain looked at the card and threw open his draw and shoved it in with all the other things he owned.

As Hotch walked through the hallway to meet up with JJ, Reid and detective Mason his phone started to ring and he pick it up and held it against his ear.

"Hotchner" he said in his stern voice waiting for someone to say something.

"Sir it's me Garcia I found out something in their search history, both Alicia and Brandon went on this charity site thing and it was deeply hidden somehow that and guess what."

"What is Garcia?," Hotch asked waiting for Garcia to answer him as he continued walking to the others

"Well the night before they disappeared, they went on this site and by the looks of things they logged on to it and they went to the donate your clothes section and when they put the place they live in it told them to donate their clothes to the shop on the east side of Boston and it also happens to be near the train station I already sent the coordinates to Morgan and Prentiss," she explained whilst still looking through their online activity.

"Thanks Garcia I'll let the others know." Hotch said as he hung up and walked to the others.

"Garcia found out that the night before they disappeared they went on an online charity organisation which told them that they can donate their clothes on the east of Boston where the shop is." He explained to them.

"So they didn't runaway they we're donating their clothes to charity instead." JJ said trying to understand the what was told to them.

"And the unsub knew and took advantage of that and abducted them and made it loo as if they ran away when really they weren't." Reid explained as he saw a poster up on the wall and walked over to it.

He saw the poster which said 'you can help!' Reid assumed that this was the name of the charity as it was at the top.

"Hey guys I think this is the charity organisation Garcia was talking about." Reid said as he saw the two walk over to him.

"Yeah that's the one, I've heard of that place my daughter and my son went their to donate their clothes there too" Mason said.

"So we can assume this unsub has a type or otherwise he would've gone after your kids if he had the chance," JJ said as she looks at the poster Reid showed to them.

"Let's hope Morgan and Emily find something," Reid said with hope as looked at the others.

 **East side of Boston- 17:45pm**

"So according to CCTV Brandon and Alicia both went out of these entrances and bumped into each other by that tree," Emily said as she pointed at both entrances and the tree.

"And the both went to the left that way," Morgan said as he and Emily walked the same way Brandon and Alicia went.

"Okay, how on earth did the unsub abduct them without anyone seeing?" Asked prentiss as she looked around the street to see where the unsub possibly took them.

"Maybe they went with him?" Morgan questioned as he looked around the street.

"No, their smart enough to know not to go with strangers, so the unsub most likely blitzed attacked them," Emily said as she continued walking down the street with Morgan beside her. As they continued on walking discussing theories. They walked past a couple of bin bags but behind the bags they saw what appears to be a phone, Morgan picks up the phone with his glove using it as a cloth and on the back of the phone case was a picture of Alicia and her friends.

"They were definitely here, and my guess is that they probably ran as the unsub can't take both of them down as they both are fit and healthy,so he probably blitzed attacked Alicia here and possibly Brandon somewhere here to." Emily theorised as she pointed to the possible places of where they were attacked and looked up to Morgan who was turning her phone on.

"Yeah but how can he take them on, he can't just abducted two teenagers without anyone seeing anything." Morgan said with confusion as he looked up to see Emily and he knew what she was about to say.

"Unless the unsub has done it before and used the same M.O on other teenagers like he did with Alicia and Brandon but in other states," Emily said as Morgan got his phone to call Garcia.

"Hey baby girl I need you to back a couple of years and see if you find any missing reports of teenagers around the same age as Alicia and Brandon, who were abducted on the same day but at different times and narrow your search to states around Massachusetts," Morgan said as he spoked through the phone.

"Okay the list is quite long but I will do my best to narrow it down, I'll talk to you later bye!" Garcia said as she began to type away.

"Okay thanks baby girl." Morgan said he ended the call and went other to Prentiss.

"I think it's time we deliver the profile," Emily said to Morgan as she got her phone out to let the others know of what they found out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Boston PD-18:40**

"We believe that our unsub is a white male in his mid 30s to early 40s," Hotch started as all the other LEOs and detectives started to write the information on their notepads.

"Because he waits for his victims for long period of time we believe that he is patient and methodical and he can't hold down a job or is unemployed which means he has enough time to wait for his victims." JJ informed them as she stepped forward to speak to the precinct.

"But he does have he skills to hack into a website, which he did so with this charity's website and we spoken to them and they had no idea that their website was hacked and was used as a way to abduct teenagers,so we can rule them out."Morgan stated as he explained to them about the website.

"We also believe that he has abducted these victims to, meet 15 and 14 year old Celia Branstone and Mike Smith both from Rhode Island but both attend different High Schools, they to were last seen walking there to the same charity shop Alicia and Brandon were walking to, and here is Samantha Cooper and Nick Tees both aged 17 and are from New Hampshire, they to were also last seen walking to the same charity shop,"Garcia explained as she got was he victims picture up on the interactive whiteboard as she typed away.

"We can hopefully assume that this unsub is keeping the teenagers prisoners as there have been no reports of any bodies found that matches their description," Hotch assured as he looked around the room, telling the precinct that the teenagers are safe.

"The unsub is also strong enough to subdue his victims and take them to his car without being seen in broad daylight," Prentiss added on as she stood confidently whilst talking to them.

"He may also have a partner but the fact that he can easily subdue his victims whether by injecting drugs or knocking them unconscious may say otherwise as most child abductors usually work alone," Reid said as he took his turn to speak to the precinct.

"So if you see him and he matches the profile approach with caution as he will attack if he thinks we're close to catching him," Rossi informed them as he stepped forward injecting a sense of power to his words.

"Thank you for time and that's all,"Hotch ended as he walked back he went back to where his team were discussing possible suspects while all the other LEOs and detectives walked back to what they were previously doing and working on their new tasks that have just been assigned to.

 **A/N: hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating but I've been busy with college and all the workload they have been giving me, I will try my best to upload more in the new year and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year.**


End file.
